In a software-defined radio receiver, an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter is used to sample an entire operational frequency bandwidth, while only a small portion of that bandwidth is used in further processing. One example is a digital radio receiver that uses the A/D converter to sample the frequency band encompassing a plurality of channels, and a signal processor that selects an individual channel for further processing. The A/D conversion process in the radio receiver introduces harmonic spurs of strong in-band signals that reduce the effective dynamic range of a sampled digital data stream. These harmonic spurs can be up to 40 dB above a noise floor of an A/D converter. This level of harmonic interference can impair or prevent reception of weak signals in portions of the frequency band that lie close to an induced harmonic of a strong signal elsewhere within the band.